Found You
by EvantheNerd83
Summary: Elsa has been playing a game of hide and seek with a ghostly Anna. The thing is that she has been found by the cold. I do not own Frozen. One-shot!


**Found You**

 **Written by NightmareNerd**

Note: I do not own Frozen, Disney does.

"Eeeeeelllllllssssssaaaaaa..."

It was the familiar voice that awoke Elsa from her deep slumber, and she instantly sat up, quick as a bullet, in her bed. 'Oh no' She thought, her wide terror filled eyes staring at her bedroom window. The distant sound of light feet heading towards her room, a constant pitter patter, came from the distant hallway towards her door. She grabbed her covers, pulling them closer to her body and hugging them for dear life, as she stared horrified as the eerie singing of a childish tune of "la la lala la la lalala" came with the steps, heading right for her door.

It was two months since her younger sister Anna had died, frozen to death by Elsa's hands, at her own older sister's hands. It had been tough on her since the funeral and most of her time had been spent trying to keep herself from grabbing scissors and just stabbing herself in her chest out of guilt, and she couldn't stop crying. The tears had fell hard the night of the troll visit and they continued to fall long afterwards. She heard the feet stop at her door and then came a knock, loud and feminine, from the door. She dug herself into her bed covers; trying to hide herself from the impossible horror that had visited her since the funeral.

Then came a feminine voice, the feminine voice that had visited her since the burial, from behind the door. Night after night.

"Elsa?"

It was Anna's voice, and it was that fact that made Elsa shudder in horror. It was the same voice of her younger sister but, it had a cold, icy cadence to it.

As cold as her body when they had buried it. Elsa couldn't express how horrifying the truth was and she brought the covers over her mouth. She knew that Anna was dead, buried in the ground, and she sure that she wasn't buried alive. She had watched the casket carrying her dead sister's body being buried during the funeral, for goodness sake! She had learned to ignore the constant visions of her sister's cold pale frozen corpse standing in the corners of any room she's in, smiling teeth as sharp as a thousand needles. She had also learned to ignore the bloody fingerprints that appeared on her bedroom window.

She was still afraid, terrified even, of the possibility of her sister's ghost stalking her and tormenting her until she would die. Elsa looked at her door, as frost began to slowly creep from underneath it, entering her room. She gasped, her threshold had been crossed. Elsa ducked underneath the covers, hiding from whatever was out there.

"Elsa... I know that you're in there!" The childish voice had said, and she covered her ears with her trembling hands. She whispered to herself. "Just ignore it. Just ignore it and it'll just go away" She whispered to herself, her head shaking from left to right. She didn't hear the voice from the door but she did hear it from behind her, right behind her.

"Elsa. Found you" It rasped, this time sounding less than Anna and more like the cold incarnate. Elsa froze, and slowly turned around. Right behind her, was her dead sister, Anna, with eyes as cold as the winter air. Anna was smiling, her thousands of needle like teeth revealed by the wide unnerving and malicious smile, and her once warm and pretty face was now as pale as snow, her hair a dark blue color instead of her original red locks, and streams of frozen blood were running down from her eyes, nose, and mouth. Her once white night-gown was now a dark blue. Elsa could not stop staring in horror, fear, and guilt, as her heart sank as her guilt for killing her own sister struck again. Anna was looking at her, smiling with malicious intent, and her fingers were bloody claws. They just stared at each other for what felt like ages, their eyes locked right into the others, and it was until Anna spoke that the icy silence was broken.

"Elsa." She whispered, the icy cadence of her voice chilled Elsa to the bone, as well as the dead sister's icy breath.

"Y-Yes, Anna?" Elsa finally tremblingly asked, shaking in fear and terror.

"Why would you hurt me like that?" The ghost asked, crystal tears falling like snowflakes. Elsa felt herself slowly back away from Anna, as the younger sister raised one bloody claw to her cheek, a smile on her face.

"Anna... I-I'm sorry... I... I never meant to-" Elsa began, only to be interrupted by Anna laughing. It wasn't a bright and happy laugh but a deep demonic giggle.

"It's time to play, Elsa" Anna growled, Elsa suddenly jumped up out of her bed, leaped to her feet, and ran towards her door, all the while Anna's demonic laughter echoed from behind her.

Elsa opened the door and ran outside into the dark hallway, she didn't stop, she didn't even notice the door of the parent's room open and light coming from within it, and she definitely didn't notice the corpses of her parents laying on their bed. She continued to run for her life, hearing the laughter of Anna coming from behind her, and she turned to enter the kitchen. When she turned the corner, she came to a halt, as Anna was standing right in her face. Elsa screamed, but she knew no one would hear it. She backed away from the ghostly demon of Anna.

"What's wrong, Elsa? Don't you want to play?" She asked, her voice deepening in pitch to a demonic growl, as she made her way slowly to Elsa.

"Anna, please! Don't- don't do this! Please!" She begged, feeling her back hitting the wall, and she turned in horror. Anna laughed again, and raised one claw to point at a trembling Elsa.

"You killed me, Elsa." She said, her voice no longer deep but now a childish hurt.

"You- you hurt me. I'm dead, and it's all your fault." She again spoke softly, tears falling like rain.

"Anna, please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please! Don't kill me!" Elsa begged, falling to her knees against the wall, Anna gaining proximity to her.

"Your fault! Your fault! Your fault! Your fault!" A now enraged Anna yelled, raising a claw above her head, smiling, and sharp teeth ready to consume Elsa's soul. Elsa began to sob, her heart broken and all hope lost. Anna was nearly nose to nose with Elsa, still smiling.

"It's ok, Elsa. Don't cry, it'll all be over soon. And when it is, then we'll be able to play with each other again, forever and ever and ever and ever. I know a place where we can be together forever, it's really nice and warm and has lakes of fire. You'll like it there, I know you will." She said, almost laughing insanely.

"Remember, what you said once, Elsa? Best sisters forever." Anna said, and grabbed Elsa. Elsa's screams echoed throughout the castle, but soon it stopped with a whisper, a quiet whimper like the winter wind.


End file.
